The Third Moon
The Third Moon ( ) is a recurring setting in the series, serving as Grandmaster Meio's artificial satellite base and the final stage in the original Strider Arcade game and its two sequels. Models Strider The Third Moon is a giant space station that serves as Grandmaster Meio's main base and the center of power for his dictatorshipSega (September 1990, Mega Drive). Strider Hiryû (Japanese). Instruction manual, Pg. 4. Built with the most advanced technology and resources found on Earth, it's an almost impregnable fortress high above the sky. Grandmaster Meio watches over the Earth from this giant station, while conducting experiments to satiate his ambitions, such as sending the dinosaurs he created (and later Lago) into the Amazon to turn a tribe of Amazoness into devote followers. With the creation and installation of an Anti-Gravity Device, however, Meio devised the diabolical "Third Moon Plan": by moving the station out of orbit in a way it'd erradiate all life on Earth, it'd be free for him to repopulate with his own lifeforms.Capcom (October 2006, PlayStation). Gamebook: Strider Hiryu (Japanese). Pg. 42. ISBN 4-86233-076-2. Hiryu invades and destroys the Third Moon during the last step in his mission to assassinate Grandmaster Meio, shortly after discovering about the "Third Moon Plan".Capcom (October 2006, PlayStation). Gamebook: Strider Hiryu (Japanese). Pg. 36. ISBN 4-86233-076-2. Strider 2 A new, modern take of the original Third Moon, serving as the main enemy headquartersCapcom (December 1999, Arcade). Strider Hiryu 2 (Japanese). Stage 5 Briefing. Grandmaster Meio appears to spent all his time within the station, conducting experiments. Its most notable addition is the "New Life Development Section", a massive laboratory where Meio conducts genetic research on his human lifeforms, which are seen in tubes lining up the walls of the whole section. These turn out to be most of the human enemies Hiryu has faced thus far. Unlike the original, however, this Third Moon appears to have less importance in Meio's schemes following the creation of Caduceus, his means to travel the galaxy (his "path to the stars", as he calls itCapcom (December 1999, Arcade). Strider Hiryu 2 (Japanese). Stage 5 Epilogue), and his decision to destroy Earth and leave for another planet. Infiltrating through the Third Moon's spaceport, Hiryu damages the station from the inside, including destroying its Gravity Core. During the final battle, the Third Moon sustains enough damage to finally explode violently. Strider (2014) The Third Moon Base is a mysterious space station that appeared orbiting Earth at the same time the Grandmaster made his appearance. The station serves as his true residence and is pivotal in Meio's plan to kill off all living beings on Earth, planning to use its giant Gravitron to influence Earth's atmosphere and produce several cataclysmic events on its surface.Capcom (February 2014, multi). Strider (English). Story Intel #11: Third Moon Base. Although described as a space station large enough to be visible from the planet's surface, there are only several large pieces of scrap metal and a set of Gravitrons floating in orbit when Hiryu arrives at its location. In either case, the area serves as the final battleground where Hiryu fights Meio's true form, Meio Prime. Other Appearances Marvel vs. Capcom In Hiryu's home stage, "Neo St. Petersburg", the silhouette of the Third Moon can be seen standing in front of the actual moon in the upper part of the stage (requires a Super Jump to see). This image is possibly inspired by the early artwork piece showing Hiryu looking at the station on the distance, in front of the moon. Namco × Capcom The Third Moon appears between Chapter 20 and 22 in the crossover game Namco × Capcom. Several characters are transported through time and space into the Third Moon, just as Hiryu infiltrates it to carry out Meio's assassination. Split in groups, the playable characters face off against Tong Pooh and Shtrom in an Anti-Gravity Corridor ( ) in Chapter 20, Druk and MegaMan Juno in the Entrance ( ) in Chapter 21 and Hien in the Unified Earth Control Section ( ) in Chapter 22. Near the end of the chapter, Solo appears and reveals that Meio has decided to set the Third Moon into self-destruct in an attempt to kill everyone inside it. The group, joined by Hiryu, finally escape the exploding station aboard Roll Caskett's Flutter. The Third Moon is also briefly seen (and destroyed) during the game's animated intro. Marvel vs. Capcom: Infinite In the crossover game Marvel vs. Capcom: Infinite the Third Moon, due to the actions of Ultron Sigma, merges with the Marvel location Knowhere to become Knowmoon. The outside appearance of the station is based on its Strider 2 design (a half-circle with a round top), while internally it takes elements from both its 2014 game's version and Meio's Tower. In-game, there are two stages set inside Knowmoon: the first located in one of several walkways and the other right in front of the station's Gravitron Core. During Story Mode, Knowmoon is infiltrated by Hiryu, Gamora, Nova, Captain Marvel, Rocket Raccoon and X. Hiryu and Gamora teleport inside and create a diversion while the others try to reach the station's core and retrieve the Power Stone. On their way, X and Rocket Raccoon stay behind to face Zero, now an enforcer under Grandmaster Meio's control, while Marvel and Nova reach the Gravitron Core and are confronted by Meio himself and an army of Ultron Drones. Shortly afterwards, Hiryu and Gamora arrive and eliminate Meio after a short exchange. The group then retrieves the Power Stone, but are unable to stop its core (turned into a biological weapon able to spread the Sigma Virus worldwide) from ejecting on a collision course towards Earth. References Category:Locations